Noboa
Noboa is a country located in the northern part of Central America. History The land was once inhabited by people known as Mosquitos, who had an extremely large civilization back then. It was then colonized by The Romanian Empire in 1553, after defeating the Spanish in the War of Cabo de La Santa Voluntad, on which is now known as the municipality Measta Sa-Voluntat. On it's fifty first years of life, they had an advanced economy and the Mosquitoes and the Romanians had a very large relationship within each other. The colony was called New Timisoara. Because of a plague invading it's tranquility in the colony, They enslaved 50,000 Africans provenient from Congo and the Bissau islands, to grow their economy. A revolt was made in 1723 because of that, but failed because of them not having perfect arms. A law has stated that the Indians can convive in peace by working with them, so they made another autonomous colony there, called the African-American Colony of Sifra. A war was made between the Romanians and the Noboans, along with a large majority of people who practiced the Roman Catholic rite in farm towns, on the port town of Arhensa, in May 1819. This was made because of the disrespect between religions and the slavery of one million Africans who had been sent to the colony. The Noboan and Christian forces were victorious in 1822, but it ended with the suppression of the revolt, because of it breaking the laws of the royalty. It was then independent in 1823 by Romania, by the Declaration of Independence, on which was signed by numerous figures like Aura Pitest, Secaucu Arighe and the first president of the nation; Marasta Bendieri; and thus, many farms were invented in the most dangerous parts of the nation. When a Persian man called Adjul Fitallah, on which the Noboans called Notele Muhamed, had been taking the Bahai culture to their lands in 1872; Noboa had denied that law at first, but after he built an underground cave for himself, many creole people started to dig there, and then, they tried to practiced the Bahai faith into their lands. This is what led to the secret organization, called Închinați Liderul (Follow the Leader), to be founded in 1883. They had a plan, to destroy the Orthodox Culture and have the Bahai faith as it's national religion. Because of that, A law has been stated in 1902 by the President Cuhanu Argiescu, on which decided to have both religions as their definite religion, and thus, the Bahai faith in the lands had been spreading like fire. Culture TBA Economy Noboa's economy has a GDP per capita of $18,384,583, which makes one of the richest countries in Central America. It uses the Bitcoin as it's national resource, although the official dollar is considered as the Ragu. For people without electricity, they practice agriculture, bird culture and fauna exporting. Subdivisions Noboa is divided into 12 regions, each one with one or two capitals each and 3 city-districts. It's current position has been made in 1853, when the law stated that the cities had been rapidly growing safely. Symbols Noboa's flag has been confected by an artist named Ion Lefurest, on which he confected a flag for the Nobonian nationalism when he parted from Braila to the port of Escoara. It has been modified a little bit by the Societat Iesi Encele, to add a candle with some smoke and clouds. It had another confection later in 1823, but this flag has been adopted in 1867 because it deemed too totalitarian. Noboa's shield has been confected in 1875 by the politicians Fargot Sfatul and Mirat Arbensii. Noboa's anthem is Imnul Nobensii, on which has been adopted in 1904. Before that, three different anthems, from 1823, 1883 and 1894 had been used. Telecommunications Noboa has over 23 million televisors, each imported from the Trei Gigantii, a named used to call three of the first television producers. Noboa was the first country to have invented the radio speakers in cars, because of an invention created by the technician Fernandul Sfiata.Category:North America